Ask Rin! The ChoiceMaker
by SweetLollita
Summary: Rin don't like boys. Boys don't like her. Rin always make choices for people but how is she going to make hers now? Handling this -super hard boy- that won't listen and try to seduce her. RinXLen- No twincest  T for safety..
1. Prologue

**~Ask Rin! The Choice Maker~**

Hello is my first word, this fic is the first I made for Vocaloid. ~SweetLollita~

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid/ Character or any products in this story. I only own the story a.k.a. plot.

* * *

Prologue; I'm In Love With A Voice

Len's POV

I am Len Kagamine and I live near the Apple Neighbourhood.

Well, my parents are always busy and they are 85% not at home. I'm an only child so to release my boredom, I always spend my time walking around the Apple Neighbourhood.

This is the best part…

At the end of the road, there lies a big yellow house.

The famous twin-teen idols, Neru-chan and Lily-chan, who are 2 years older than me (well, basically I'm 10 and she's 12) live in the house. Nobody knows what is Neru and Lily's last name cause they said in the magazine that day; "It would cause jeopardy to our family if the newsmen know." They even home-schooled so they rarely goes out.

That wasn't the best part actually..I was just telling you that some idols live in this neighbourhood. Well, here's the best part.

Every evening, Neru and Lily have Judo practices at I-don't-even-know-where. (I heard they're black belted). That's when I'll walk closely to the yellow house and listen a girl's voice.

A voice..

A singing voice, charmed with the fingers playing the keys on the piano.

I am hypnotized by the voice, the angelic voice of this mysterious girl but.. does she even exist? I want to see her so badly! To my consciousness, "since when does the Neru-Lily twin have another family members other than their parents?"

* * *

One day, I was 'walking' again in front of the Neru-Lily twin's resident. I discover something.. unusual.

"Lily! Let's fight Judo, black on black!" Neru challenging Lily right after she lock her cell phone and put it aside.

"Jeez~ You're such a pain! Especially when you keep losing~"

"Rin! Come here, be our judge! Who know this so-called my twin will cheat."

Neru glares at Lily and stuck her tongue out.

_Wait! Who is this Rin girl?_

"Yes Onee-chan!"

_A girl's voice! Onee-chan? That means Neru-Lily twins had another younger sister!_

"I'm coming. Just need to finish my homeworks."

"Just see Neru~ You'll be death by then!" Lily points at Neru with burning eyes.

"I'm done~La~" Said the voice again.

_That is.._

_That's the voice I always hear._

"Sheesh~ For being 2 years younger, you are two years slower. O'course now. When else you can see Lily die in my hand?"

"_**Sheesh~ For being 2 years younger, you are two years slower."**_

_I can't believe it! She's the same age with me, is this fate?_

"Certainly not, you idiot~" Neru spoke out of her mind.

"Wha? You're talking to me?" I asked Neru back.. Well, this is unfamiliar.

"YOU! Stalker! I've been keeping my eyes on you lately! What do you plan to do with our precious, cute, sweet and everything RinRin!"

Lily just shout at me, an innocent 10-years old boy.

"Well, urm.. The girl has a really nice voice and I love hearing it?"

"RinRin! Stay in the house, we have a settlement here." Neru gives out an angelic face when she's looking into the house but far too devilish in front of me.

"I.. I'm sorry! I just wanted to hear her sing but instead, I get harassed like this by the girl's meanie twin sisters!"

"Who are you calli-"

Lily starting to move towards the iron fence but she was stopped by a voice.

"Haha. Well then, I'll sing for you. My name is Rin, what's yours?"

Awkwardness- She is talking with me without meeting me.

"Urhm.. I'm Len." I said shyly.

Then.. She sings~

_You're my master; I am your maid_

_Fate divided pitiful pair_

_If it's for you_

_I'll be evil for you~_

Her voice.. I wish it would last forever!

* * *

A month had passed...

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" I somehow getting along with the Neru-Lily and gets to hear Rin's voice every day, but I **NEVER** see her!

Neru-Lily are wearing normal clothing and bringing a lot of boxes out of the house.

"We're moving da~" Neru said while texting her phone to –I-don't-even-care-who-.

"Moving? What? When? How? Where?" I surely do look ridiculous but it has only been a month since I became closer to them.

"Yup. We're moving. Today. Family's business. America." Lily answers my questions all in one breath.

I was about to talk until Neru sneaks up behind me.

"Oh my, I'm going to miss MikuMiku. Ahh! RinRin left a while ago so she told me to give this to you." Neru hands me a yellow box and open her cell phone faster than I can say "Thank You" and left.

End of Chapt. 1.

**It's kind of cute when Neru call peoples RinRin and MikuMiku. Neru-Lily is a weird but unique name to call them. Neru and Lily have great chemistry and really overprotective and over love their little sister. Aww~ (Wow.. They are black-belted in Judo) **

**That's all from me –SweetLollita-.**

**Next Chapt. Will be 6 years after. Don't worry, Miku or Lily or Neru won't steal Len just like how you always read other's fanfic.**


	2. My friend is Gumi in Tokyo!

**Hello! SweetLollita is back! Sorry for the delay but I'm busy. P/S: I have the plot but I don't have any idea for the dialog, that's making me late. I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the carrot or the school's name nor uniforms.**

Chapter 2; Choice-Maker from America!

Rin's POV

"Ugh~ Finish at last!" I stretch my hand and yawn.

I am in an orange-coloured room with a loooot of orange plushie. Then, my bedroom's door opened, revealing two twin that are so-not-ashamed when they quickly lie on my bed.

"RinRin, what's this is about again?" Neru ask me while texting.

"Well, Onee-chan! People nowadays are reaaaaaally hard!" I speak in my cute lolicon voice.

"Hard? What kind of hard?" Lily easily grabs a book from my shelf and read it.

"When I'm at school, people go 'Ah! I can't make the right decision! Helps me Rin!'"

"Your own fault for claiming yourself as the Decision-Maker and set out appointment~"

It's amazing.. Freaky too~ But still amazing that how Onee-chan can talk without stopping her fingers texting.

"Then, I have to get through my life as the Famous Twin Idols' lil sister, practices my piano and singing, my homework. My spare time is left with making articles about advice and so whatever in Voca2 Magazines!"

I really hate it with my tight schedule~!

"Got to admit, you hate popularity, you like helping people, like to talk and study. Don't forget, you loves your famous sister too~" Lily keep on reading the book she held.

I chuckled upon hearing the last facts. It's true alright.

"Who called you to ask for many freaking devilishly jobs?"

"I-!" I was about to reply until I realized it. I give up~_~

"I knew it.. You would give up eventually." Neru closes her cell phone and walks toward me and pats my head.

_Lalalala Happi~ Lalalala Happi~ _

Neru's cell phone ringtone rings= like it always does..

…_After a talk…_

"Yosh girls! Mom and Dad just in." Lily and I walk closer to hear the news.

Is it bad? Good? Half?

"Lily! Our contract is now on Japan! Rin, yours too, at Tokyo! Mom and Dad said we're getting back to our old town- Japan!" Neru and Lily jumps in excitedly.

As for me.. 'Will that boy still remember about me?'

* * *

Well… I am in the plane right now, more like a private one. Owh my! I totally forgot to introduce myself.

I am Rin, Rin Akita. The younger sister of Neru-Lily twins = The famous idol! (but nobody knows their full name).

I have shoulder-length hair that I never care to tie, only accessorize it with a white bow on my head. I don't clip my bangs you see, so they covered my eyes and I wear glasses (only in class). My style is sweet lollita, you know… The one in pink and white? But I preferred orange, yellow and black. I'm from America and I'm heading to Tokyo!

My sisters are overprotective of me so they taught me how to handle boys and deal with them. I act Tsundere at my school cause I hate people bugging onto me.

Basically, I know how to sing, play piano, how to dance, I'm the famous choice-maker at school where I help people in making choices, I'm the writer of advising section in Voca2 (it's read as VocaVoca) magazine and the lil sis of Neru-Lily.

I have a friend… Well, it's Neru's friend but I can consider her as mine too. She's Miku Hatsune~ The cute and friendly one! I dunno how she befriends Onee-chan, I mean.. she's the same age with me but probably it's cause of their same interest.

Neru. She's Tsundere and always at her phone but she's nice.

Lily? She's quiet and likes to read. She has a passion for gun and stuff.

Both are black-belted in Judo and it's funny how they always fight in a joking way… Ahh! We're here, in Tokyo!

(Wonder why I'm not fear of height? I'm in the middle sit and I forgot to mention that I screamed a few times when the plane goes Whoohp! I am Acrophobia)

* * *

Neru and Lily walks out of the airport and? DONG! –Fans-

"Neru! We love you!"

"I wish I were you!"

"Huh, if you're me, you should be standing here right now." Neru and Lily whispers to each other, roll their eyes and smirk.

"Lily, you're so cooool! Be my GF please?"

"Like hell I would :P"

Lily didn't say that, but I know she thought of that.

Like always, I am walking relaxed-ly. Pretending to be a normal fan of Neru-Lily, and there's my act goes.

"Oh my! Neru-Lily! I just love you so much!" I become a crazy fan of my own sisters.

We planned this a lot time but somehow, there's a sudden change in plans… I'm sure it wasn't me…

"Well, nice to HAH! You're Rin Akita! The famous Rin Akita-san! You're the writer in Voca2 Magazines!" Lily spit my secrets all out.

"Wha-? Rin! I love your story!"

"I can't believe you only around 14! You're cute too!"

"Forget Lily~ Be my GF!"

Yucks.. Such a liar and wha? I am 16, not 14! Despite lolicon much.

I hate you Lily.

Lily stuck her tongue out and gave me her childish look (now every fan screams.. looking at her cute attitude) while Neru.. urm, she smirks and whisper

"See RinRin? You're that cute, that people would date you instead of Lily~" Neru gives out a giggle and Lily smiles at her, deathly smile that says 'You're sooo dead Neru!'.

Who knew that I'm correct? Lily went closer to Neru

"Neru, you-me-RinRin home now. I'm so killing you and you'll die in my black belt"

Somehow, Lily becomes a giant chibi (like Miku Hachune) and her mouth forms an upward triangle while her eyes a small black hole and burst with flame. Neru became a small chibi, forming cat-shaped mouth and bite her phone while munching 'NeruNeruNeruNeru sowie (sorry)'

* * *

_~Fushigi Kokoro Kokoro Fushigi~_

Lily's cell phone ring, it's a gun-shaped phone, specially designed for her.

"Hello? Yes, it's me and Neru's here. WHAT! We just~ But..b..but! Fine."

Lily closes her phone and look at me sadly.

"Sorry RinRin. Our manager needed us to stay in Hokkaido for a year in order to complete the contract."

"Oh no!"

"Don't be RinRin! We..We'll call you every day and Hokkaido is just like 4 hours from here! We'll be back every two weeks. We PROMISE!" Neru is trying to cheer me up..

"Urm…Guess so~ Papa and Mama are busy for these 2 months and they're still in America.. Eto…At least I can be independent!" I'm trying to gives out a fake wide smile.

"We need to go now. BYE RinRin." Neru and Lily make a sad puppy's face at me then they left me in front of our new bungalow.

"This could be any better!"

I try to calm myself but as soon as I entered the house.. "Oh my." I look at the dozen? Ten? Hundreds of boxes, still unpacked in front of me.

'Yikes. This is going to be a looooong day for me.'

* * *

Len's POV

As you all may know, I'm Len. I'm the most popular boy in school, (good looking), smart and good at sports. I even have a fan-club, whowh! Not shocked actually.

I am one of the troublesome a.k.a. problem students at school. I can give the teachers my angelic face, but not the students… Not At All.

"Ah! Miki-san. Would you like to stay in class with me."

"Well urm..I..ah.." I see her little cheek turns pink.

"It's a deal then" (Smirks)

_Flashback_

"_Huh? What's in this box?" I said as I open the yellow box._

_Inside, there's a yellow note and a handkerchief._

_-Dear Len. _

_Sorry that I never mentioned to you about leaving. Well, it all happened so suddenly and as an apology, I made you a banana printed hankerchief-_

_Rin._

* * *

Rin's POV

"Ah! Finish at last!" I took the last breath and fall asleep at my orange bed.

Yup.. Can't believe it but still yup! I unpacked and cleaned up the whole house in just 3 days, alone! Well, better get some rest, I'm attending my new school tomorrow… Good Night.

* * *

5:55 a.m.

Well, you all must be shocked but I always wake up at this time.

"Hair? Checked! Glasses? Checked! Uniforms? Checked! Better call Nee-chan."

I went to my phone beside the laptop in my room. My school uniforms move swiftly. It is a one piece dress, the pleated skirt is at my knee level, the arms are short but we have a blazer to put on them and a single ribbon at the chest as a finishing tough. Best thing about it, is that we can choose any colour that we want! Course, my dress is dark yellow, my blazer is light yellow with white lining and my ribbon is black.

I get my phone and I heard Lily's caller ringtone

_Ai shita ru Mo desuka? __Shigami tsuite mo-_

"Hello there."

"Hello Nee-Chan."

3, 2, 1….

"**AHHHH!** It's you! Can't believe you called! We were worried sick y'know?"

"Sorry. I was just busy unpacking and locked my phone. My first day to school in Tokyo."

"GoOoOoOd Luck RinRin!" I heard Neru's voice by the end of the phone, she sounded way too happy. Guess she beat Lily in something (again).

"Well, I have to go now. Bye Nee-chan, tell Onee-chan that I said bye kay?"

"Well, kay RinRin. Text us when there's anything okay? Bye"

I sighed. Well, there's nothing worst can happen in the new school.. Is it?

* * *

As I was walking, I hit a girl with green hair and goggles on her head.

"Ouch. I'm really sorry! I really-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the girl's face was only a few inches away from mine.

"Eiik!" I squealed.

"Eh? I-I'm sorry! I was busy eating my carrot that I didn't realize you. Here."

She gives me out her hand to reach but I wasn't confident.

"Urm.. Just now, were you..?"

"Noooo..Silly~ I'm not Yuri (lesbian), just checking out your face. You seem unfamiliar. Are you a new student in VocaHigh?"

"Ahh! Yes." I bow down and look at here, confused. "How did you know?"

"Your uniforms silly~ Plus, stop the formatting hehe. Do you want to go to school with me?" She asks me nicely.

"Urm.. Okay. I'm Rin! Rin Akita, year 1 student. Nice to meet you."

"Good, I mean nice names. Sorry, I'm always a klutz and happy go lucky~ like this. The name's Gumi, year 1 student too! Hi~."

"Gumi….urm?"

"Gumi. Just Gumi. So where are you from?"

"A..America." I said as I look at her. Gumi wears an pale orange dress, white blazer and dark orange ribbon.

"Wow! Can't believe you're from America! Do you know Neru-Lily? I am so a HUGE FAN of them!"

"Really? I.. I urm.. I… Your uniforms look like carrot! Oops." I quickly closed my mouth as I realized I've said something idiotic.

I look at Gumi, expecting she would explode and yep, she exploded.

"Whhaattt?"

"I..I'm so sorry!"

"No! I'm soo happy!"

Eh? Happy?

"Nobody has ever thought about it that way! I always wear this colour so it would look like carrot. I mean, the white blazer plus my hair equals to white carrot, the pale orange is red carrot and my ribbon is dark red carrot. Thank you so much for realizing it!"

"Urm it's o-"

Before I could finish my word, Gumi gives me a carrot.

"I don't eat carrot thank you." I tried to decline politely.

"Well then ,what do you like?"

"Orange!" I said in a lolicon way. Well, that was embarrassing.

"Here!" Gumi gives me another carrot.

"But I don't-"

"It's orange flavoured."

"Eh? Really?" I took a bite and it really taste like orange.

"Uwah! You're right!"

"I made the taste myself. I'm know as the 'mad food-taste exchanger scientist' at school."

"Well, urm. I'm called 'Rin-chan. The choice maker and advisor of Voca2 magazine'."

I stopped and saw Gumi making an 'O' shaped mouth.

"What The Carrot? WowIsocan'tbelieveyou'reher! Then I'll tell the whole school and- Urm..Urph.."

I closed her mouth with my hand before she could say anything.

"Shh~! Not so loud. Just call me Rin. Rin; The choice-maker!" I gives her a warm smile

* * *

**Next in Ask Rin! The choice-maker. **

**"Urgh! I really hate boys." "Then, do you hate me? If you are, I'll just have to make you deny the facts (smirks)"**

**P/S: Can you guess what's the name of Neru's ringtone, Lily's rintone and Lily's caller ringtone?**

**Reviews or not,it's up to you.**

**Reviews make me work like a jet y'know.**

**So..Click it!**


	3. Boys are Scary

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy (a total lie ).**

**Okay, not so busy but still can't find the idea for the other characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or whatever in this. Just the plot, story and idea.**

* * *

Chapter 2; Boys are scary

Gumi's POV

Oh my, I stumbled upon Rin this morning and we're walking to school together. No offense but she's too cute, despite the lolicon. Aww~ I hope she's my lil sister.

I accompany her to the office and LUCKY~! She got the same classroom as mine! Class 1Voca Star!

*Lucky happy! Petite Happy! I'm sowowowowow HAPPY!*

"RinRin."

"Huh?" She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Can I call you that? RinRin."

"Sure! Well, my sisters called me that anyway."

"Wa..Wha..What? You have a sister?"

"Rather, a twin."

"You have a twin sister?"

"They're currently at Hokkaido right now."

"What? Your sisters are at Hokkaido?"

"Shh! Don't need to shout. Yes, they're in Hokkaido. Well, where's the class?"

"Sorry. Sorry. Haha.. There it is, the one with the orange door!"

I opened the door and everyone in the class is studying quietly, o'course, it's the first class. Rin glared at me for a moment~ It's something weird doesn't it? People don't usually glare.

I am starting to feel 'uncomfortable' with her glare so I started the talking.

"RinRin, it's not really polite to glare and why do you glare at me?"

"Huh, ah? Oops sorry~ It just becomes a habit of mine, do you know that there are 100 glares in this world?" RinRin's face is starting to cheer up, especially when she starts about her likes but I wouldn't mind.

I'm attracted at RinRin but not in the negative way. She's just so cute and I love it when she talks, her bows go Weeeeee!

"So then, what was the glare you just did?" I ask her, curiously.

"Well urm.. That was the _**confused glare**_."

"Why so?"

"Because you seems like the 'happy-go-lucky' type and I wonder how you fit in the class."

* * *

Rin's POV

Orange! I just said something idiotic. Better make a move.

"N..No! I wasn't saying you look like an idiot and manage to enter the 'smart' class. It just that I'm confused how you can withstand the quietness because you don't look like one."

"Owh~.. Tee hee. It's because I don't. You're actually my first friend and best-friend to be!"

"What?" I yelled, shocked. T..This hyperactive and cute Gumi doesn't have any friend? I wonder why.

Suddenly, there's a long 'Shhhh' behind us.

(Note: Rin and Gumi are still at the door)

Soon, Gumi takes her seat and the teacher arrives and blahblabla like when a new student appears.

"Hello. My name is Rin, Rin Akita. Please treat me well."

The teacher told me to take a seat beside a pink-haired girl. She has blue eyes, her hair has soft curl and she is reading quietly (she also have big breast and sexy figure but I don't want to be called dirty minded-Rin). The class is really colourful if it's not for the student's wide range of decision for uniform's colour.

I learned that the girl with pink hair is called Luka, Megurine Luka. Her uniforms is the same as mine (if it wasn't obvious) but the dress is magenta, the blazer is black with gold lining and the ribbon is pale pink, guessing she's the high-class, Tsundere, smart and rich type. Well, Rin the choice-maker was never wrong (proud).

* * *

Len's POV

_**Continuation of previous POV**_

"Urm Len, what is it that you wish to stay with me after school?" Miki asks me, still blushing red.

"I'm just bored. My parents aren't home so I want to stay; it's a bother to stay alone."

"Is that it?" Miki look at me confused and a little disappointed.

"Yup. That's it, nothing more or less th-" Before I could finish my words, Miki had already left.

Sheesh, you may think I want to do that –negative thinking of yours- right? 100% not.

I am troublesome and problem but it's because of my bad habit. I like to see the girls fool themselves, blushing hard and stuff. I even bully them using my advantages and to the point of seducing. Yeah yeah~ I know, I am actually a hard-listener and I don't care about what other people feels; at least everyone know my bad side.

* * *

I wake up at 7, an hour left before school starts.

I go to VocaHigh and I'm only sixteen, which make me a year one student. My class is Class 1Voca Moon, the second class (not that smart after all right? My grades dropped lately)

After having my shower, I wear my school uniforms. They are just like the girl's except that ours are not one piece uniform. I wear my inner pale yellow shirt, a pair of black pants, a dark yellow blazer with black lining, and a black tie.

Damn, I look handsome.

After tying my hair into a small ponytail, I cook myself breakfast and head to school. Why am I cooking breakfast for myself? It's because my parents are always busy.

* * *

"Hey Len, have you heard about the new girl?" Mikuo look at me, interested about that topic.

"Not that I care." I put my bag at my chair. Mikuo isn't from my class, he's 2 years older but he likes to hang out at her lil sis aka Miku's class.

"I heard that she's the hard and Tsundere type. Guess you like challenge don't you?" I just nod at his response. I never care to date girls; they are just annoying and self-centred.

*Smack*

Someone smack the back of my head using a giant leek.

"Who are you calling girls self-centred?"

I look at the angry Miku with leek on her hand. I wonder how she manages to read people's mind.

"So Miku, who is she?" Mikuo asks his lil sister, the 'I know all' queen.

"She is my friend's lil sis, she once lived here but because of family business, they left to America.

America? Wait, before they leave, I heard Neru saying MikuMiku. They even left for America, could Miku meant her friend's lil sis is Rin?

"Nope Len. I don't be-friend the idol Neru [a total lie] and the lil sis is yes, her name is Rin, same age but not the Rin you thought about."

Forking Banana! How in the world did she read my thought? This time, ACCURATELY!

"Ah~ Those Neru-Lily twin. I wish I could be Lily's BF. She's just a total hottie!" Mikuo sigh the-will-not-come-true dream of his.

Class won't start in another 15 minutes. Guess I'll eat one of the bananas that I brought.

* * *

Miku's POV

I had never failed to amuse people with my mind-reading, especially Len.

Ahh! I can't wait! My so BFFE, Neru is going back to Japan but sadly their agreements are at Hokkaido. Well~ At least I have RinRin with me.

I am Miku Hatsune, the little sis of Mikuo Hatsune. I'm 16 and Mikuo is 18, same age with Neru-Lily while I'm with RinRin. I am quite popular at school but I'm a nice girl (what she means here: she is not a slut, snotty rich and so-so), though my grades are average.

I am Miku Hatsune, forms an indirect rivalry with Gumi. We were best friend but until one day….

**Flashback**

"_Miku-chan! Let's go to the market?"_

"_Sure"_

_At the market…_

"_What do you want to buy there Gumi-chan? How about some leeks?"_

"_Eww! No way. Leeks are gross even though they are vegetables just like carrot. But carrot's nice!"_

"_No way! Leeks are supermegaultra! Carrots are gross, people looked like rabbit when they eat carrot" [sorry carrot-lover] Miku tries to defend the dignity of leek._

"_Fine! If you say that, I'm not your friend anymore!"_

"_Fine"_

"_Fine!"_

**End of flashback**

Urgh! Remembering the flashback gives me a headache! Lucky that she's in star class and not moon; a little disappointed that she got a better class.

Owh yeah, I know the Akita's secret so I'm not telling anybody about what I know. Sorry Len~ that I had to lie to you.

* * *

**That's all for Chapt 3. Hope you like it. Sorry for the late update, I'll try my best to meddle in school while doing this.**

**P/S: Gumi, Rin and Len don't curse so they replace the fu*k wiht fork and hell or whatever is changed to food's name.**

**Miku is not Len's GF.**

**Please reviews, your review make me hyper and write more. (I can't guarantee the fast/slow).**

**XX~~XX **


	4. Rin's First Case in Tokyo!

**SweetLollita: I'm already at 4****th**** writing and there's still no Rin meeting Len.**

**VanillaCream: Hey! Are you lying about RinXLen stuff?**

**Sapphirez: No, sweety head! She said that it'll be no fun if she showed RinXLen.**

**VanillaCream: Fine~ Lost your readers.**

**No! Sorry everyone, sapphirez is right. I wanted to make it a little late and I can guarantee you, RinXLen situation is going to be looong~ after this. I just wanted to give the other characters their chance.**

**Claimer: I own everything in here except for the Vocaloid, Song, Character and Tokyo.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3; Rin's First Case in Tokyo

Rin's POV

"Ahh~At last! Recess." I look at the cute clock on the wall; remind me the one at Neru's room.

After spending 3 hours in class, I realized the Luka is the silent type. She only does when answering the teacher's question so I decided to approach her.

"Hello, Megurine-san."

"Ah. Hello." She speaks in an emotionless voice.

"You know, you don't talk much." Luka gave me _**Huh? Glare **_and I decided not to make thing worse. "Urm..It just that you are beautiful and have this nice figure and stuff -oops!" I quickly close my mouth. I just said something embarrassing and I made things worst.

I look at Luka and she slightly blushed.

I bow down with an embarrassed look and blushed cheeks.

"I..I'm so sorry! I was planning to compliment but.. it.. turn out this.. way –instead." My ending showed a little nervous. YES I AM!

"N..No no. It's okay. Thank you for the compliments."

My face lightens up. Soon, an idea enters me.

"If you don't mind, would you accompany me for recess?"

"Nope, it doesn't bother but how about Gumi-san?"Luka gives an innocent smile and point at someone behind me.

There she is, standing behind me with a carrot on her hand. "RinRin~" She has dark auras around her, looking at me who totally forgot about her.

"Ack!" I pretend to jump out and surprised. "Sorry Gumi~ I totally forg-" Before I could finish my words, someone open the door.

Teal. Ponytails. Pretty. Hatsune Miku.

Forgetting about Gumi again, I squeal and run towards Miku who's at the door and hug her.

"Yack! MikuMiku! I miss you~" It's been so long…(Turns into lil sister mode)

**Flashback**

"_Ah~ Hello. I..I am Hatsune Miku, I am your new neighbour." Miku rings the doorbell and said shyly, she was only 10 back there._

"_Yeah~Yeah~ Coming." Neru was somehow irritated cause she thought this was another paparazzi._

_Neru opened the door and there stood Miku. Her shy and joy blown away with shocked, surprised? I don't even know._

"_Y..Y..Yo..You are Neru! KYA!" Miku shouts in excitement but before she make anymore noises, Neru pulled her into the house._

"_Shh~! Not so loud."_

"_Kya! Neru, I loves your song and OMG, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miku. Miku Hatsune." Miku said EVERYTHING in just a breath._

"_Well okay. How old are you?"_

"_10! I just wish I could be 2 years older than this is." _

"_Hey, you seemed nice. Care to share your phone numbers?" Neru gives a nice smile._

"_Is th_is _A-DREAM-COME-TRUE? YES!"_

"_Please, keep everything you know about this house a secret kay? By the way, we have RinRin here. Our little sister is the same age as you."_

_Miku went inside my room and holds out a hand for me._

"_Hello. I am Miku Hatsune!"_

**End of flashback.**

Wow~ when I remembered about it, Onee-chan has a great trust for MikuMiku.

"Wow RinRin! You're the same as ever! Just like how RuRu described." Miku reply my hug and give me a wide grin. "Had you made any friend?"

"Ah, yes. They're Luka and Gumi-san." I said as I points toward them.

"G-G-Gumi?" Miku yelled in shocked and give the '_**I hate you glare' **_at Gumi.

"Urm.." I gives out the _**'am I missing something? glare'**_ at Gumi and MikuMiku.

"Yes RinRin, you're totally missing something." MikuMiku looks at me and then continue the glaring contest with Gumi.

Wow! MikuMiku still has that 'mind-reading' ability. I remembered when I first found out about this.

**Flashback**

_-Miku is inside the Akita's resident, sitting at the living room alone with Rin- _

_What will MikuMiku likes to drink? I'll get her orange juice~!_

"_No thanks, RinRin. Are there any leek juice? I'm not that into orange juice."_

_Heh? That's weird. Ah! Where did I put Onee-chan's keychain? I need to return those later._

"_Her keychain is in your pocket." _

"_Ah? Owh. Thank you." Okay.. After Onee-chan's arrive, I'm going to play the piano._

"_Sounds fun! Can I play the piano with you too?"_

"_Ahh! Please stop reading my mind~!"_

**End of Flashback**

Yup. I was freaking out when she kept on reading my mind.

"Wow RinRin. You did a lot of flashback today." MikuMiku said as she pokes my head. "Ouch~" I gives a playful squeal. "So? Gumi and MikuMiku~" I sweat drop; the glaring contest was so tense that even a chainsaw couldn't slice it.

"RinRin, what in the name of carrot is your status with MiAhoKu?"

"In the name of leek, you keep your mouth shut Chewing Gummy!"

"What the? You and your forking leek is so out!" Gumi points at Miku and look at me. "So RinRin, decide. The cute Gumi or the ugly MiAhoKu?"

"Uh…" I look at them.

"RinRin~ You don't want to left MikuMiku alone, right?" MikuMiku gave me the puppy eye. Oh no! Not those eyes!

I was panicking this time and pulled Luka away with me to the canteen.

"Ah~" Luka said, sounded cute actually. "I'm sorry~" I said without looking at her.

As we arrive at the canteen, I saw an empty table that is not so empty. There's a cherry-headed girl at the table.

"Urm.." I walk nearer. "Do you mind?" I point at the table and she shakes her head.

Good, a table! "Ah, your name is?"

"Miki, SF-A2 Miki." SF-A2 Miki, sounded a little weird actually but I'm not to judge. Miki, she looks troubled, so as the Choice-Maker I'm introducing myself.

"Miki, I am new here. I'm Rin!"

"Nice to meet you, Rin." She gives me a faint smile. "So… are there any-" As I was going to ask Miki, Luka interrupted.

"Akita-san, I'm going to but the Tuna sandwich, wait here please?" I nod and return to Miki. "So, I was saying… You look troubled. I'm known as Rin, the Choice Maker and advisor at my previous school. Perhaps I could help you with it?"

"Owh? I don't know…"

"Don't worries, if you're shy about it, meet me after school and we can talk at my house or somewhere private." I gave her a smile and she replies it, this time is a hopeful smile. "Urm? I am SF-A2 Miki, Class 1Voca Sun. Bye!" She left the table with a happy face.

"Voca Sun? That's the 3rd class right?"

"Yup, it is." Luka has returned with a sandwich on her hand but somehow her uniforms weren't as clean as before with some sandwich stains on them.

"Uh…Your uniforms…" I points at her uniforms and she sit beside me.

"I am anti-social and this is why. There's a purple-haired guy who purposely hit me and get my sandwich all over my uniforms."

"That's not good, is it?" I asked her, innocently. Luka shakes her head. "Certainly not and I prefer books over them."

I points at myself, "Then me?" Luka gives out a chuckle "No, you're different. Better than them."

I ask again "Don't you have any friend? How about Gumi?"

"Urm…" She cupped her face. "Gumi is nice. I just thought that she prefer someone happy-go-lucky like her."

Speaking about Gumi, I remembered about what had happened at class just now. "Urm, Luka. Why did Gumi and MikuMiku fought?"

"Ah! I heard that they are best friend but somehow created an indirect rivalry when they are 14."

"It's been 2 years is it?" I look at my fingers and count them.

"Yup, and they keep fighting over something ever since. Class, grade, friend and food."

I look at Luka who is eating her sandwich quietly. "Luka, could you tell me about your background?"

Somehow, Luka is shocked with my question. "I'll tell you but not here and now." She smiles and give me the _**'I'm sorry glare'**_.

"Oh.. Okay." I took out the orange from my pocket and starting to peel it.

* * *

**Is it okay? Sorry for no RinXLen yet but it will be. Just giving the other characters their chance. This chapt is all about their recess.**

**Note: Gumi called Miku - MiAhoKu. Aho means idiot (a dialect in Osaka) and baka is also idiot (tokyo dialect).**

**Please read and review~ I have lots of idea right now! **


	5. Rin is Finally Meeting Len!

**OMG! I can't believe this, I re-read the previous chapt and I did said 'Next in ARTCM- "I hate boys." "Then, do you hate me?"' I wrote this at chapt one and now it's chapt 4. I'm so stupid! Sorry my readers~ I totally forgot ~_~. That dialog will come out later as the story progress (I think.)**

**Disclaimer: Are there any SweetLollita written on any of the Vocaloid box or at the starting of Vocaloid song? No, right? That's mean I don't own Vocaloid or any of their song.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4; Rin is Going to Meet Len!_

Rin's POV

20 minutes left before school end. Since the teacher is not coming in, I take out 3 orange-shaped notebooks from my bag, each with different colour. The first one is dark orange, which I used to write down appointments.

_March 13__th__ –SF-A2 Miki_

Settle! Then, there's an orange-coloured one, it's used to write down my daily life's important note and the third one is green coloured, I use them to write down my choice-making.

You know? Sometime choice-making needs investigations okay?

"Hey RinRin!" My thoughts were interrupted by someone with carrot in hand.

"Huh? Gumi. What's up?" I ask, pretending to join in the 'air'.

"Wanna walk home together today?"

Before I did manage to answer Gumi's offer, my phone ringed.

I opened it and a text appeared on my phone's screen_, 'you have one new message'._

**To: RinRin**

**From: MikuMiku**

_Hello RinRin! Care to have a walk home today? ^^MikuMiku_

"Who is it from?" Gumi try to peek to see the sender of the message.

"It's MikuMiku. She asked me to walk home with her today."

Gumi suddenly becoming furious and holds her carrot upward "Green is MY enemy! How dare she pass the territory of the cute duchess?" Gumi holds a paper fan in front of her and gives out a small 'hoho', the sarcastic duchess' laugh.

When Gumi isn't looking, I quickly typed a message for Miku. It's not that I see Gumi like a –QueenControl- but I made friend with her and I don't want to worsen her relationship with MikuMiku.

**To: MikuMiku**

**From: RinRin**

_Gommene~ (Sorry~) RinRin can't go home with MikuMiku today. !A!_

**To: RinRin**

**From: MikuMiku**

_Could it be that some Chewing Gummy blackmailed you?_

**To: MikuMiku**

**From: RinRin**

_No!~ I have appointment with Miki today. Gumi asked me too but same answer I guess~_

**To: RinRin**

**From: MikuMiku**

_What do you mean with I guess? Remember! Carrot is MY enemy~_

**To: MikuMiku**

**From: RinRin**

_I 'guess' because I haven't told her. –BYE- RinRin is too lazy to type._

Phew~ That was hard.

"Ah. Gumi, Sorry. I can't today."

"I know. That GREEN brainwashed you did she? Now she's trying to steal my friend!" Gumi crossed her arms at her chest and pouted.

"Don't worry~ She's not going too. You know? My choice-making and stuff?"

"Owh" was the only thing she could say and then, a wicked grin spread across her face before she takes out her pale orange cell phone and typed something.

I don't think that'll be good.

Gumi closes her cell phone and give me the '_**I Got Her glare'**_.

* * *

Miku's POV

What a strange coincidence. Around 4 teachers are absent today, same goes now.

I stare at my class. In a corner, I see Len talking, chatting and smirking with a few girls. Suddenly, my cell phone rings.

_Popipopipo-popipo! Popipopipo-popipo! Sanno ne~ Watashi mo…_

Ah! It's a message from Mikuo. It says 'I'm going to be home late today, need to practise for the upcoming basketball. Cook something delicious okay?~'

Urgh! Onii-chan always know how to make that innocent note and why did he put the ~ at his text? He sounded girly. Okay, I don't hate Onii-chan but currently, I'm storming out that he send 'you're going home alone Miku' in the last minute!

Kay, come down Miku. I know! Why don't I just ask Rin?

(After the text message scene with Rin)

Phew, at least none side wins. Huh? My phone rings again.

'_You have one new text message'_

It couldn't be Rin. She said she's too lazy to type and I know she's the lazy type to type.

**To: MiAhoKu**

**From: The prettiest angel than your carrot-hater face.**

_Aha! In your face MiAhoKu. RinRin decline your offer XD_

What the? You fork Chewing Gummy Bear! You're lucky that my class is like 2 buildings away from yours. I give out an annoyed glare but RinRin will name it, I don't even know what this glare is called.

**To: Chewing Gummy Bear that said LEEKS are gross!**

**From: **

_The fork! You were declined too XP. Ahahahah. I don't get the funny part but it's soooo funny! _

**To: MiBakaku with long clown hair**

**From: Leeks are OMEGA GROSS-hater**

_Haha. Very funny, just like your clowny hair. P/S: You can't separate your name right and since when you added BEAR? XC So uncool~_

**To: Chewy Gumi that can be crushed**

**From: Angelic Diva –Total carrot hater-**

_Let me remind you missy! Nobody can speak a word about my pretty hair unless it's a compliment! You're fat like a bear and the word uncool is soooo last year. It's called lame~ _

(Miku's POV are forced to stop or unrevealed cause the fight lasted until both ran out of credit and they have like $50 in there. You could say it's totally long.)

* * *

Rin' POV

After Gumi did that evil smirk and did something at her phone, she just seems like she can't get over it and she was really furious! "She didn't mind about me declining going home without her, she prefer the topic at her phone. Can't blame her.

I waited at the school's gate and hum some tone. I was actually waiting for Miki so I observe the passer-by students to kill the time. A sight caught me, I saw a glimpse of a blond boy with blue eyes walking in front of me and some girls are clinging on his arm.

"Tch. Player, they are like a total hypocrite." I murmured.

A few minutes later, a cherry-headed girl running toward me clumsily while waving her hand.

She stops and panting hard. "So..Sorry. I..I'm la..late. I'm just not good in sport and Miss. Vanilla holds my time." Her talking becomes better after she had recalled herself.

"I don't mind." I smile warmly at her and continue "No harm done. Where would be good?"

"Huh?" Miki looks at me confused. "Owh! You mean the appointment. Will it bother if it's at your house? I'm not ready to confess my feelings in my own house." She looks a little bit down, biting her lower lip.

* * *

"Here we are." We stop in front of a house or more likely a bungalow.

I could see Miki's jaw dropped and starting to blush insanely. "I'm sorry! I thought you were… you know… not the rich type."

"Please, do come in and treat me just like any other normal friends."

I invite her in and she gives the _**'OMG this is AWESOME glare'**_. I'm not use of compliments and being aimed at. "P..Please, don't look too much. It's not really that much. I'm embarrassed." Miki chuckled and took a sit on the couch in front of the big plasma TV.

"So now you're my guest. Anything you would like to eat or drink?"

"Owh, as long as it's cherry if you don't mind."

I enter the kitchen and come out with a glass of fresh cherry juice and cherry jellies.

"Wow! Thank you!"

I look at her, drinking her juice. "Urm, Miki. What could it be troubling you?" I started the conversation.

Miki sighs and looks at the juice. "There's this boy. I like him for a really long time and yesterday he asked me to stay with him after class."

"What's his name if I may ask?"

"His name is Len, blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He's a total girl pranker! He likes to mess up with girl's feeling."

I just look at Miki, letting her express her feelings.

"About yesterday, he let me hoped. I thought he was going to confess or sowhat but he said he's just bored sitting there alone! Hmph!"

After the 'hmpph', the room goes into a deep silence and I'm breaking the tense.

"Er, Miki. If he is a player, why did you want him?"

"I don't know." She sighs. "He made every girl feel special and one could just hope there's someone he truly loves. He's handsome, nice and smart. Popular too." Miki looks down, almost burst into tears.

I quickly hug her. "I know the answer."

"Huh?" I heard her questioning me with a 'huh'.

"You don't like him, you don't even loves him" After I said that, Miki shoves me away. "How would you know? I waited this long and…" I put my finger on her mouth.

"I'll tell you the answer and please do be silence until I finish explaining." Miki nods quietly and I pull away my finger.

"First of all, you don't love or even like him. You admired him. Love have three stages, admire is the first stage. Like is the second stage and love is the ultimate but I can see that your level is only admire."

Miki looks at me blankly or maybe confused with the statement.

"Then, you didn't notice that you admired him for his physical personality, not mentally. To love him, you need to love his heart. If you realized his characteristic first, then it's only called admiration."

I look at Miki; she cups her face and nods. Understanding a little about what I had told her.

"Lastly, you are too focused at him, not knowing if there is someone that truly loves you for you. If he do, then that guy is really lucky because you are a wonderful person."

Before I turn my gaze to look at Miki again, she had already pulled me into a big hug. I could sense warm droplets at my shirt, probably Miki is crying.

"Thank you Rin! I've never realized this. I am such a fool and an idiot, waiting for Len but I never did realize about anyone else." Her crying becomes louder and louder.

I pat her back. "You're not an idiot, everyone make mistakes." I whisper softly at her ear.

She releases the hug and I let her stay for as long as she wants but she said she had to go home. "Please do come to my home sometimes. Not as big as yours but my mother sells cloths." Miki said before she thanked me and head to the door.

"Ah, wait Miki!" I stopped her and pull something out from my pocket. "Here, I got the cherry lipstick before but I never used it. Probably you would want it, rather than it is left at my room for eternity."

Miki takes the lipstick and observes it and screamed. "Are you crazy? This is the Golden edition of Cherry+Cherry lipstick! This is a limited edition and really expensive."

" Well then, it's yours."

Miki looks at the lipstick and looks at me shyly "But I can't. Are you sure?" and I nod quietly. She thanked me for the second time and left the house with a really wide grin and happy face.

"Yay! Another customer is happy. Their happiness is my happiness."

I clean the table and head to my bedroom to do my homework but I made sure all doors are locked first.

* * *

"Ahh!" I yawn as soon as I had finished my home works. I look at the clock on the wall and it says 8:25 p.m. Time to text Onee-chan.

**To: Onee-chan, Nee-chan**

**From: RinRin**

_Sorry, I didn't text for the day. Been busy and got my first customer!_

**To: RinRin**

**From: Onee-chan (Neru)**

_We were worried sick you know, we thought you're up to something important so we didn't call._

**To: RinRin**

**From: Nee-chan (Lily)**

_Congrats! Unlike the girl who kept nagging at you just now, she didn't even wish for you. Y'Know, we got a new film starring us!_

**To: Onee-chan, Nee-chan**

**From: RinRin**

_Wow! I'll be sure to watch. P/S: I've met Miku._

**To: RinRin**

**From: Onee-chan (Neru)**

_I know. She said you befriended a person she called chewing gum. She was angry, that person is no good RinRin._

**To: Onee-chan (Neru)**

**From: RinRin **

_Don't worry. They are best friend but cause of some misunderstanding 2 years ago, they became rival. Gumi is nice, Onee-chan. Don't worry and she's a good cook!_

**To: RinRin**

**From: Onee-chan (Neru)**

_2 years ago? That's when MikuMiku texted me saying her BFF said leeks are grossed and she had an argument with this 'Gumi' just now over the phone. _

_Sorry for taking your time, better sleep now. You have school tomorrow_

_~Love Neru and Lily~ for ~RinRin~_

I closed my phone and sweat-dropped. So that's why Gumi was at her phone all day.

Better sleeps now, have school tomorrow. Good Night!

* * *

Len's POV

I head to school like I normally do this morning.

Then, I see a sight of a cherry-headed girl. Yeah, she's this Miki that have a total crush on me since urmm.. forever.

I walk closer toward her and brush her shoulder with the back of my hand. Heh, after I dump a girl, this tactic always work to make her squeal.

_30 seconds_

_1 minute_

_1 minute and 30 seconds_

Urgh! What's wrong with this girl? "Yo, Miki!" I said, impatiently.

"Gah!" She screamed. "Owh, it's just you Kagamine-kun. Are there anything you need?"

Anything I need? All I need was to make this idiot girl starting to blush idiotically.

"Don't you think it's heaven to go out with me?"

"Nope." She replied innocently. "Not at all and I have better things to do."

"Hey! If you're mad about the incident that day, just let it passes kay?" Okay, I am really angry here, she is such a…

"You're pathetic."

"Excuse me. What?" Did she just say that I'm pathetic?

"I said you're pathetic, asking a girl who officially declined you to go out. I am amazing and you're not amazing enough for me."

"Sorry if I am but you are certainly brain-washed." I said sarcastically.

"Yup. Certainly by an angel."

Miki walks away and I trail her from behind. "And who might the angel be?"

"It's Rin Akita of course. Rin! The Choice-Maker!"

* * *

Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin! It's all Rin! Many girls are starting to ignore me and it's because of this stupid Rin!

She gains customers quicker in these past few weeks after she arrived mostly are 'my' girls.

That's it, I'm taking revenge. If I can't stop Rin, I might as well have to seduce her. Hehe.

The problem is, I don't know what she looks like!

* * *

Rin's POV

Everything is going smoothly. I got like.. urm.. 10 customers this week and their happiness are my happiness.

School has ended and seems like Luka head back home earlier, just like the usual. If I think about it, I had never been to Luka's house nor do I know her background. Maybe I'll be busy-bodying later.

Currently, I'm at my classroom, as the last person to pack things up before I head home. I am very distracted with the packing that I didn't realize that there is someone leaning against the door, grinning.

"Well then, RinRin. I'll be heading home with Mikuo now." MikuMiku grins sweetly. "Go ahead. Still am busy, MikuMiku. See you tomorrow, love you." It has become my habit to say I love you at everyone, especially Miku but I'm not –bi and I'm nothing against it.

"Love you too." MikuMiku replied but she stopped as she was about to walk. "So… Did Gummy Bear left you alone? I knew she's evil." Miku speaks as if she's the proud Queen of Ice.

"No!" I said in defense. "She just had to return home earlier today cause she's on chore, it's just once a week."

"Well…Well!" MikuMiku becomes nevous, don't know what to say in offense. "Hrmph! If that Gummy bear dare to make you sad then I dare to break her leg!" MikuMiku's eyes turn fiery before she gives a sweet 'Bye~!' and skip to who-know-where.

Just as I was about to put my last book, I realize there is a figure, standing by the door. Deciding to keep my head still, I ask. "Did you forgot something MikuMi-"

I jaw-dropped to see the figure standing at the door is…

_Every girl loves him_

_Despite the fact they hate him_

_The main problem my customers keep complaining about_

_The famous-but-I-have-never-meet-him before _

_The described 'gender bent' of me_

_It's HIM_

_

* * *

_

Len's POV

This is troubling! I can't find this lousy Rin girl! Just as I was pissing my mind off, I see Miku.

She is skipping happily like always and I decided to follow her from the back. Why did I follow her? It's because I heard she murmured "Need to meet RinRin" a few time.

It's kind of stupid to repeat the same word a few times but Miku said that since she's capable of reading other people's mind, she can't concentrate on hers. That's why she's trying to avoid distraction.

Owh.. I almost forgot. I was following Miku. After a few twist and turns, she stops in front of a class. She gets into a quick chat but I could hear her say "RinRin" along the chat.

Urgh! Thinking about that name made me feel as if I wanna strangle the owner of the name.

-Skip to the point-

After the chat and making sure the 'line is clear', I made my move by standing at the door. I take this quick chance to observe this girl. Correctly, she has the same.. EVERYTHING… like me! Except that she's a girl, she hides her eyes under those bangs and she didn't set up her hair in a cute ponytail like mine.

Took her forever to realize and she flinched a bit when she sees me.

"Yo." I start the conversation. Huh, scared now aren't you? That's what happens to who messed up my world.

She put on her bag (bangs still hiding those scared eyes) and walks towards me but I quickly close the door.

"I'm not letting you go that easy Miss Choice-Maker."

"It's Akita, Rin Akita. I suppose you are the famous, well-talked Kagamine-san? "

"That's me. It seems like we have something '_Quite Unsettled_' here."

She looks at me and smile, calmly answering "I believe this is the first we had ever started a conversation and y-"

Before she could finish her words, I grip her shoulder and push her to the nearest wall and pin her, facing me.

"Hear here Miss. Akita. I believe you're afraid of being sexually harassed so don't pretend as if you don't know me."

"You're in the wrong path I guess then."

"Excuse me?" I asked, not really processing a.k.a understanding what she had meant.

"You need to meet me sometime. As the Choice-Maker, I could help you with making choice in deciding paths."

"Wait.. Hold up! Don't you dare trying to change the topic!" I'm becoming more furious and grip her shoulder tighter.

"Argh.." She said, hurting a bit from the grip. "For the truth is, I'm not. You said you believe I'm afraid, which I'm 100% not at all."

* * *

Rin's POV

Kagamine's grip becomes tighter.

"Argh.." I groan. Well, who's not? After getting gripped that way. I chose to forget the pain and reply.

"For the truth is, I'm not. You said you believe I'm afraid, which I'm 100% not at all."

I could see Kagamine's confused face with my eyes under my bangs. His grip softens and now I believe is the right time to make my movement.

**Neru's Tip #63: Never show you're scared when a boy threaten you because they will think they are strong.**

**Lily's Tip #302: Take the opportunity to escape at the right time.**

I kick Kagamine's legs, making him unstable and fall. I quickly TRY to make an escape but Kagamine is fast enough to grab my hand and once again, I am pinned but this time, on the desk.

I am in the position of 'half of my body is on the desk while the other is on ground.'

Smart move Kagamine, this is the easiest way to escape but I take Lily's tip #302; choose the right time.

"So, you're not scared? How about now?" He says in a seductive voice with a smirk.

"Nope. Still not." I replied while shaking my head.

Before Kagamine starts to open his mouth, I interrupt. "I am just an innocent girl who helps people in making choices and giving advice. I'm nothing bigger than a threat, you see."

"You're taking my girls away! You're ruining my fun."

"Oh…" I give a frown. "Don't you mean I'm taking your 'toys' away?"

"They weren't!"

"Then you have a funny way of expressing them like a normal human being."

* * *

Len's POV

This girl! She keeps answering my every question.

"You have a funny way of expressing them like a normal human being."

I froze on her word. I let go of my grip and look at her in a confused thought.

"Do I treat you like normal human?" Okay, that was stupid but I don't know why it came out from my mouth.

Unexpectedly, she takes this opportunity and swift her leg across mine, making me unstable and eventually fall. She runs toward the door and stops.

"A little of the conversation just now. Oh, Bye!" She replies my question just now and wave before she skips away.

"Man!" I groaned while rubbing my back where it hurts. "She's a weird girl. Then, it's going to be fun~." I smirk.

* * *

**Finished at last and it's 3500+ words! Yay! Took me long enough ~_~ Sorry, just not in the mood.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Chiio-chan**

**Campanella**

**The Joker of a Writer**

**twingklypurp**

**What's that Len-kun? You're saying that my other work 'Maid Princess Rin' is gaining more review? **

**You surely want everything to be even right? **

**So click the cute blue button below! **


End file.
